


Too Soon

by ellerkay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Early dating, Feelings, Fluff, Frottage, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 09:33:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30019716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellerkay/pseuds/ellerkay
Summary: There's only so far Crowley can let things go, this early on.
Relationships: Castiel/Crowley (Supernatural)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: SPN Rare Ship Bingo 2021





	Too Soon

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the SPN Rare Ships Bingo 2021, Smut square.

It was very new, whatever was happening between Crowley and Castiel. Casual time spent together had become more serious conversations; and then, a couple weeks ago, Castiel had nearly sent Crowley into shock when he’d asked Crowley out on a date.

When he’d decided it wasn’t a trick of some sort, Crowley had agreed. They’d gone on a date. By now, they’d gone on four.

After the fourth one, they’d ended up sitting on a couch in Crowley’s flat, talking and talking. When the conversation finally came to a natural pause and silence fell, Crowley only hesitated for a moment before leaning in to kiss Castiel.

It wasn’t the first time, but Crowley was still surprised by how eagerly Castiel kissed him back. Partly it was because it seemed counter to the buttoned-up air Castiel projected most of the time, but mostly, Crowley knew, it was because it was so strange to have that eagerness directed at _him_. In his wildest daydreams he might have fantasized about his feelings being returned, but never had he expected it to actually happen.

Yet here Crowley sat, and Castiel leaned into him, holding onto his lapels, kissing him and kissing him. Castiel made occasional small pleasure sounds and Crowley could feel his desire in the tension of his body. Crowley wondered if Castiel had felt desire that way when he was still an angel. He didn’t think lust as a demon felt that different from the lust he’d felt when he was human, but he’d now been a demon for longer than he’d been alive and it was hard to remember. Later; he’d ask Castiel about it later.

Crowley slipped his tongue into Castiel’s mouth and was rewarded with a shudder of pleasure that he felt echoing in his own body, though he quelled the actual motion. It was far too soon to give himself away like that.

They kept going for a long time. Crowley didn’t want it to stop, but finally the need for more became overwhelming. He gave in to temptation, pressing his palm to Castiel’s groin. Crowley was pleased and, yes, still a little surprised to feel Castiel hard, to feel Castiel’s cock jump under his touch. Cas gave a soft groan.

Crowley squeezed gently, then flattened his hand again, lining it up against the stiff length. With a thought he activated a spell he knew for pleasure magic, letting it flow out of his palm and through Castiel’s clothing. Cas groaned again, more loudly.

“Can you come this way?” Crowley asked, rubbing minutely.

“I think so, yes,” Castiel replied in his usual, solemn manner, although Crowley thought he could hear something frayed at the edges of Castiel’s voice. “If you keep doing that.”

Crowley permitted himself a very small smile and upped the pleasure magic just a touch, relishing the way Castiel’s breath caught. He resisted the very strong urge to get on his knees before the former angel and get his mouth around him. Show Castiel what he could _really_ do – at least, that was what Crowley told himself was feeding the impulse. It wasn’t untrue, not entirely, but in some corner of his wicked soul Crowley knew that what he wanted was to worship Castiel’s cock with his lips and tongue. And it was far, far too soon to give himself away like _that_. So Crowley didn’t even let himself touch Castiel’s erection; not directly, not yet, only let friction and sex magic do its work.

Cas’ hand landed suddenly on Crowley’s thigh and started sliding upward. Immediately, Crowley grabbed Castiel’s wrist with his free hand. Castiel looked at him with a puzzled expression.

“I’m fine,” Crowley said.

Castiel tilted his head, frowning. “But I want to give you pleasure,” he said.

Crowley swallowed, took a breath, ignored a painful throb of desire and emotion. Too soon. “Another time,” he said through gritted teeth.

Castiel examined Crowley’s face for a long moment, then nodded and pulled his hand back, letting it rest on Crowley’s knee. “Very well. Is this all right, for now?”

“Yes,” Crowley replied, not trusting himself to say more. He pressed his hand harder to Castiel’s cock, gratified and relieved when Castiel’s eyes fluttered closed and a look of bliss washed over his face.

Crowley kissed him again as he kept rubbing Cas’ cock through his pants, gradually increasing his hand’s speed and the intensity of the pleasure magic. Castiel breathed harder and his hips started working so that he thrust against Crowley’s hand. His kiss became more desperate and he made needy sounds against Crowley’s mouth. Crowley’s heart seemed constrict in his chest with the desire to really touch Castiel, to fulfill that inexplicable need, but he shoved it down and pushed even more magic into Castiel’s body. Castiel gasped and bucked, breaking the kiss. Crowley felt Castiel’s cock pulse under his palm; his own erection twitched, but he ignored it, watching Castiel’s face.

“All right?” Crowley asked, keeping his tone even.

Cas smiled at him, face relaxed. “Yes,” he said. “More than all right. That was highly enjoyable.”

He leaned in to press his lips to Crowley’s again. Before he knew what he was doing, Crowley let out a quiet noise of longing. Humiliated, he pulled back immediately. Castiel only studied him with a grave, slightly concerned look.

“Are you sure you won’t let me – ” Cas started.

“Another _time_ , angel,” Crowley interrupted.

Castiel nodded. He put his head on Crowley’s shoulder and took his hand, entwining their fingers, which Crowley thought was perhaps even more alarming than it would have been to let Castiel get him off.

“I am, of course, no longer an angel,” Castiel said conversationally.

“I know that,” Crowley snapped. “But you were an angel for countless millennia and you’ve only been human for a few years. Close enough.”

He fell silent for a long moment, then swore under his breath.

“Unless, of course, you don’t like it,” he added.

“Oh, no.” Castiel sounded surprised. “I like it.” He kissed Crowley’s shoulder. “And I like spending time with you.”

Crowley closed his eyes briefly, attempting to fight down the stupid bloody _feelings_ these words brought up in him. It was far, far too soon.

But it wouldn’t always be. Crowley didn’t know if he found the idea comforting or infinitely more terrifying.

**Author's Note:**

> Is there anything better than vulnerable Crowley trying not to be vulnerable?! FEEEEEEELINGS!!


End file.
